


Powerless Hakurei Tales 11: Subterranean Animism

by Carmichael_Micaalus



Series: Powerless Hakurei Tales [11]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmichael_Micaalus/pseuds/Carmichael_Micaalus
Summary: There's a hot springs at the Hakurei Shrine, but it's being haunted by more than just Mima!  Reimu's investigation will take her to Hell and back, but just what will it cost her in the end?!





	Powerless Hakurei Tales 11: Subterranean Animism

Subterranean Animism

 

“Marisa…!”  Reimu called out from the confines of the oni’s arm.  The magician snarled as she dodged through her opponent’s attacks, closing in on the two of them.

“I oughta turn your horns into cornucopias, you goddamn shitstain!”  Hourai’s voice raged through the communication doll in the shrine maiden’s arms.  Reimu’s captor, Yuugi Hoshiguma, chuckled.

“Only got one horn, rude girl!”  She chimed in before taking a sip from her sake dish, weaving through the return fire.

“O-oh, I um, I think she’s talking to Miss Suika, Lady Hoshiguma.”  Reimu informed her; they could hear Marisa’s growl over the crossfire.    Once more, she made a token effort to free herself from the beefy arm. “She was um, she was supposed to prevent this from happening, I think.”

“Reimu, stop- just stop talking to her!”  The magician shouted.

“B-but I don’t want to be rude!”

“She _kidnapped-_ ”

“Oooh, hey, hold this real quick?”  Yuugi passed her captive the enormous sake dish.  

“O-oh!  Certainly!”

“Thanks, kid!”  She smiled as she pushed back her sleeve, “have a sip if you want!”

“ _REIMU._ ”

“B-but there’s no one else to hold it for her!”

While the shrine maiden pled her case, the oni cocked her fist as she charged the magician.  Marisa grit her teeth.

 

* * *

 

Another jet of water shot straight into the air.  Reimu quietly watched as it flew high into the sky, only to slam back down onto the stone ground like all the others.  There were a few moments of silence before more gurgling could be heard from down below.

She had felt an odd pull to the area a few days prior; Reimu had assumed her bloodline’s affinity with Boundaries was the culprit.  While she knew something was off about the place, she could find nothing but an odd warmth from time to time. Unsure if Winter’s chill has simply been getting to her, the shrine maiden planned to bring her gods over, to see if they could find anything.

Unfortunately, Reimu had been interrupted before she could do so, causing her to forget about it until the next day, when the strange pull returned.  So she had returned alone, continuing her passive investigation. Finding the warmth to be stronger than before, Reimu realized Suwako would likely be the best bet, given the earth was her primary element.  However, both of the Moriya Shrine’s gods had been hard to reach, disappearing at odd times for the past few months. Her return the following morning marked the geyser’s start.

Despite the steam from the newly forming pools, the shrine maiden could feel a chill pass over her every time the geyser went off.  She was well familiar with the touch of undeath; Mima’s presence in her life saw to that. Unlike her aunt, whatever passed her by had no gentleness with the cool experience, only a foreboding grudge for her beating heart.

Turning around, Reimu walked back towards the shrine.  The others would be up soon, and breakfast still needed to be made.

 

“A hot spring?”  Marisa asked between bites of food.  Her sister nodded.

“Yes!  By the looks of it, it started a few hours ago.  But um…” She frowned as she poured the tea.  “It seems to be um… haunted.”

“Haunted.”  Mima raised an eyebrow; the shrine maiden grinned, well aware of how silly it sounded.

“Well, I could feel spirits around each time it went off.  It was same difference in temperature from when you touch me instead of Marisa… only, it wasn’t as kind.  It was almost like a shove, or an attempt at one.”

“Please be careful, Reimu.”  Hourai sighed.  “I know they can probably feel Mima’s presence here, so they’re likely not to try anything, but you can never be certain of… a stupid one.”

“Oh, I was.”  Reimu assured her, smiling happily.  “I only stayed long enough to make sure the water was not going to become problematic to the shrine.  Luckily, it looks like there’s a low area in the rocks where it will start to pour over.”

“And at the very least,”  Mima sipped her drink, “even if one _did_ manage to possess Reimu, they wouldn’t be able to stay for more than a heartbeat or two.  Both her gods, myself, Marisa, and you would be alerted the instant it happened.” She smiled wryly.  “Wouldn’t surprise me if Alice had something up her sleeve as well. At any rate, not saying she should let it happen, just…”

“Arright, arright…”  Hourai waved a hand. Before she could continue, there was a knock on the door.  The shrine maiden could see a look of confusion cross her aunt’s face as Reimu went to open the door; she knew whoever it was would be an unusual guest.

“Oh!  Well hello Miss Nitori!”  She smiled up at the kappa, standing aside to let her in.  Nitori gave the girl a nervous smile as she walked in, bobbing her head to those present.

“H-hello, Sister…”

“Oh, I’m just a shrine maiden, no need to be formal!”

“O-oh, I-”

“Boots, dirty girl.” Mima interrupted, knowing full well the two would stammer around one another, leaving muddy prints all over the floor.

“Ah!  S-s-sorry!”

The spectre sighed as her niece continued to talk to the kappa in a soothing tone, keeping her from panicking before she could reveal the purpose of her visit.  Unfortunately for Mima, there was another knock on the door before Nitori could broach the subject. Taking their visitor’s boots with her, Reimu opened the door to find Alice carrying Patchouli.

“Ah!  Miss Alice, Miss Patchouli!  Good to see you two! Come in, come in…”  She collected Patchouli’s slippers as the two entered, depositing the footwear outside.  Nitori’s eyes darted between everyone.

“A-am I interrupting something?”  She began to back towards the door.  Before the kappa could get too far, the shrine maiden placed her hands on Nitori’s shoulders, stopping her in place.

“No, no!  They like to visit is all.  Now…” Guiding her back to the table, everyone sat back down.  “Tell us what’s on your mind, Miss Nitori!”

“Well,” she looked at Marisa and Reimu, “over the past few days, we’ve detected some massive thermal energy spikes from below Gensokyo.  They um… they seem to be growing.”

“Must be what caused the hot springs.”  Mima grimaced as she stifled a yawn. “...how far down do think the origin point is?”

The kappa averted her gaze.  “Er… we’re- well, I’m fairly certain it’s coming from… _below_ Gensokyo.”

“...it’s a fucking planar leak.”  The lich let out an exasperated groan.  Nitori perked up, looking directly at her for the first time since entering.

“What makes you think it’s that?”  She asked, excited to have someone who knew what she was talking about.  “I had assumed it was simply outside the barrier.”

“No- no, Yukari didn’t set up the barrier like that.”  Mima sighed. “I’m not going to get into the specifics of how that works right now-”

“Oh.”  She pulled back, looking at the table once more.

“- _but_ I will tell you part of how I know that is Reimu found spirits coming out of the geyser.  And considering the spirits were acting like assholes, I’m guessing it’s from one of the lower planes.  One of the hells, most likely.”

“Didn’t you say there was an Old Hell nearby?”  Marisa asked as she splayed out her paperwork, still eating her breakfast.

“Ye- don’t get eggs on that scroll- _dammit Marisa._ ”  The spectre gripped her temples as a chopstick swept up the scrap of food, leaving only a grease stain as evidence of its presence.  She gave her grinning daughter a withering stare before continuing. “Yes, there’s an Old Hell; believe it or not, planes can actually downsize.  It typically has to do with various wandering phenomenon that-”

She paused and shook her head.

“There’s an Old Hell.”  Mima started once more. “Yukari ‘ _asked_ ’ the oni to go there when she set up Gensokyo, ‘cause she knew they’d just throw their stupid, fucking delicate balance right out the window otherwise.  I think a few other troublemakers were banished there as well. I was already pretty batshit at the time, so I don’t know the specifics of that part.”

“Would Old Hell have spirits, though?”  Handing her plate to Ruukoto, Marisa snapped her fingers and pointed at one of the books Patchouli had brought.  Holding the tome in an offensive manner, the magician delivered the book. “I mean, didn’t they pull out? I thought that meant they wouldn’t leave anything behind.”

“And that thought process is how _new_ planes are born, Marisa.”  The librarian interjected. Alice covered her face, attempting to contain her laughter without success.

“Wha-”  The black-white magician slammed her forehead onto her palm.  “F… fucking just- _shut up._ ”

“Crude jokes aside…” Mima held out a hand, keeping them on track.  “While yes, indeed it _should_ mean those incarcerated and those _awaiting_ incarceration should have been moved with the rest.   _However_ …” She leaned forward, placing her chin on top of her hands.  “I’d like you to consider: Komachi.”

“That’s mean, Auntie…”  Reimu murmured.

“Yeah… the truth sucks like that.”  She shrugged. “But to be honest, it was probably more of an issue of having the means and workforce to move everyone at once.  And sometimes… spells and technology fail; it’s a simple fact. Considering planes never remain abandoned for long, a new local was probably tapped to take care of it.”

“Well…” Nitori glanced around.  “Whatever’s causing these spikes is generating a lot of power.  I mean- it’s consistent. It’s not like a bomb going off, it’s being generated, I think.”

“And what do you think could be generating it, Machinist Kawashiro?”  Aya asked, her pen poised above her notepad.

The tengu leaned to the side as lightning lashed out from Mima’s fingertips.  Nitori let out a shriek of absolute terror as the door behind the two of them exploded, sending wood shrapnel everywhere.

“ _AUNTIE!_ ”

“ _Fucking knock, Aya!_ ”  The lich raged.

“No combat magic in doors!  You know better!”

“Sweetie, I’m sorry, but-!”

“Not to worry, Miss Hakurei.”  Aya interrupted, retaining her business-like smile the entire time.  “Comes with the job. Besides, I don’t think Magister Mima prepared any _fast_ spells, by the looks of it.”

A chilling laughter emerged from Mima.  “And what… makes… you think you were the ultimate target of that spell?”

“I’m sor-?”

Suika’s hand clamped down on the tengu’s shoulder; the oni’s singed hair came into her view.

“Crow.”  Her voice was a whisper; deep in her orange eyes, they could see pain and rage vying for control, her hangover in full force.  “Do we need to have a talk again?”

“N-n-no, M-m-madam I-Ibuki…”  Aya trembled as the oni winced at her words, causing her rough fingers to dig into the tengu’s shoulder.  Nitori had long since disappeared, though Marisa had suddenly developed a whimpering slouch. Suika leaned closer to the reporter.

“I think… we need to have another talk.”

“Ruukoto,”  Reimu turned slightly towards the maid, keeping her eyes on the developing problem, “if you could bring Miss Suika a prairie oyster, please.”

“Of Course, Reimu.”

As an uneasy silence settled in the living room, a gap in spacetime opened, releasing Yukari from the top.

“Mima, I don't know if you've noticed-”

“A-ah…!” The crow tengu winced as Suika’s fingers dug in once more.  The sage youkai sighed.

“Ruukoto?” She called to the kitchen, ignoring the tengu’s whimper of pain.

“Patience Is A Virtue.” Her voice called back.  Yukari rolled her eyes as she joined in the waiting.

Before long, the robotic maid came out and set a glass in front of the oni.  Refusing to wait for Ruukoto to actually let go, Suika slammed back her cure, swallowing the mass of the raw egg in one go.

Letting out a disgusted groan, the small oni finally released the distressed tengu, tossing the empty tumbler to the maid.

“Arright,” she belched, “what's burning this time?”

 

“Okay,” Alice growled, closing the door, “those spirits have _issues_.  What.  The hell.”

“Huh;” Mima grinned, “they left Reimu alone.”

“They left _me_ alone as well, for the most part.  They infested my _dolls._ ”

“Ah; that’s the problem with constructs-”  She smirked as the puppeteer held up a hand, knowing full well where she was going with the conversation.  Mima returned to the subject at hand as Alice took her place at the table. “At any rate, I think it’s safe to say something needs to be done about this.  I don’t mind having a hot springs here, but…”

“Arright, at least this time around we have some people to help… we’re certain the fissure is coming from Old Hell?”  Marisa asked.

“Yeah, I recognized those id'jits.” Suika shook her head.  “Well, not like, _personally_ , but they feel right.”

“Proper Hell is further away; it's much less likely to leak here like this.”  Yukari chimed in. “Not only that, but it would likely attract the attention of the Yamaxanadu as well.”

The black-white magician considered her words, giving a nod.

“Old Hell also has a physical entrance through Gensokyo; it is how the oni left…” the sage youkai glanced at Suika, “and returned.”

The horned girl nodded.  “You just gotta go down the Fantastic Blowhole.”

There was a low chuckle from Patchouli.  She cleared her throat as the others turned her way.

“Apologies; continue please.”

“... at any rate, sounds like we have a place to go, then.”  Marisa looked over those in the room. “Most of you I trust to know what you're doing in combat; anyone want to come with us on this?”

“Unfortunately, it's not that easy.” Yukari started.

Clenching her eyes shut, Marisa took a deep breath and sighed slowly.  Reimu pat her sister on the back, casting a concerned glance at the throbbing vein on the magician’s forehead.  Keeping her eyes off of the sage youkai, the magician reached down and touched one of the many pens on the table, rolling it back and forth in the silence.

“...why is that, Yukari?”  Marisa's voice was almost inaudible, containing only the purest of fury.

“Gensokyo was not always the land of misfit toys as it’s become today.  In the past, there were youkai we had banished. And-”

“- they were banished to Old Hell.”  Marisa mumbled.

“Yes, meaning-”

“- meaning ‘fuck you, you don't get competent help.’  Yeah, I got it, thanks.”

Alice placed a hand on the small of Yukari’s back, silencing her before the situation could be escalated.

“If you give us an hour or so, I think Yukari and I could rig up some assistance for you;” she informed her friend, “something like the first time you had to deal with the Moriya crew, perhaps… but with a little more firepower.”

“... thank you, Alice.”  Marisa nodded, her teeth clenched together.  She pat Reimu’s shoulder as she pulled away from the table.  “Come on, let's go get ready.”

The others watched the two defenders leave the room before turning to one another.

“Th- that didn't seem to go too bad, at least!” Nitori smiled nervously.  Mima held up a finger.

“Wait for-”

“-thAT FUCKING WHEAT-HEADED BITCH-!” Marisa’s voice rang out from the hallway as she decompressed; the spectre grinned as the kappa flinched.

“ _There_ we go!”  Smiling at the gap youkai’s eye roll, Mima pushed up her sleeves.  “Arright, arright, let's see what we can do to help them now…”

 

“... and if you don't actually use the shield by then, it can actually repurpose the energy back _into_ your spell card, making it recover that much faster!”  As Nitori excitedly explained to Marisa what she had done to the broom, Alice handed Reimu a doll matching the one she had given to her sister.

“Here you are; much like how we imbued Marisa’s with offensive magic, yours have been given defensive enhancements.”

The shrine maiden nodded, remembering their instructions for tapping its power.

“In order to keep people from getting overwhelmed, Aya, Yukari, and Suika will be providing your back-up.” The puppeteer continued on.  “If you're captured, you can tap into Suika’s strength to break free. Aya’s speed will keep you away from danger, and Yukari’s gaps will assist in tight spots.”

“Great!  Thank you very much, Alice!”  The shrine maiden smiled up at her; Hourai nodded.  “Is there anything else?”

“...yes.”  She held out a hand to her daughter.  As the doll stepped on, Alice secured her, pulling her back.  “With the evil spirits infesting Old Hell, Hourai will need to stay behind-”

“Wait, no- R-Reimu!” Hourai reached for the shrine maiden, panic flooding her face.  “Reimu!”

“I don't know if they can possess you Hourai,” the puppeteer explained as she fought to control her daughter, “but we can't take that chance!”

“No, I- I can't-!”

As Hourai desperately reached for her friend, Reimu touched the doll’s hand.

“You'll still be with me, Hourai.”  She whispered softly. “I know I can count on you to keep everyone informed and organized on this end.”

Terror and panic lessened to fear and concern as Reimu spoke, keeping a hold of her fingers like a lifeline.  Hourai swallowed, trying to regain her grip on her emotions.

“... please, _please_ be safe, Reimu.” She whispered, finally letting go.  “Please.”

 

* * *

 

“...and so you made your way here, huh?”  Yuugi asked, shaking her hand to the side.  The tendons and skin on her fist and arm had mostly regrown, leaving little evidence of the attack Marisa had used to counter her.

“That’s right, Lady Hoshiguma!”  Reimu smiled.

“Arright, arright, I’m back.”  Suika’s voice came through the doll.  “What’s up?”

“Oh hey, Suika!”  The massive oni grinned at the sound of her friend’s voice.  “How’s the surface?”

“Far, far too dry.”  she sighed irritably.  “The lich bitch hid my gourd until they’re done.  ‘Parently they thought I wouldn’t be paying attention or something other- let _go_ of my horn, doll!”

Reimu resumed the conversation as the group on the other side devolved into fighting.  “Is there any chance you might be able to help us with this, Lady Hoshiguma? Even directions would be most appreciated!”

“Sure, just stop calling me ‘Lady’.”  Yuugi smirked. “That’s what everyone ‘round here calls me when they fucked up and don’t wanna admit they got caught in the act.”

“Oh, I’m sorry!  Miss Hoshi-”

“No.”  The oni interrupted once more.  “Yuugi.”

“Ah!  If you could point us in the right direction, we would appreciate it, Miss Yuugi.”

The enormous oni frowned down at the tiny girl, smiling sincerely.

“It’s the best you’re going to get from her.”  Suika’s voice came back once more. “Trust me on this, Yuugs.  Also, stop trying to cure your boredom and just tell her where to find three-eyes, her little brat guardian is starting to bother me.”

“Hm?”  She glanced back at the doll, perking up.  “Oh, sorry, I couldn’t hear you over _all this delicious sake!_ ”

“You ass!”  The dual-horned oni yelled through the connection.

Marisa shook her head and chuckled as Yuugi slurped from her massive red dish.

“Mm… so good…!”

“As much as I like making fun of Suika…”  the magician started; Yuugi smiled.

“Yeah, yeah…” She handed the dish to Reimu, turning her attention to the one she had fought.

“You’re probably looking for the Palace of the Earth Spirits.”  Waving a meaty hand down the way through the capital, she continued on.  “It’s run by the person in charge of those abandoned by the psychopomps, so if you have a spirit leak, she's who you want.”

“Thank you, Lady Ho-” There was a pause from Alice through the doll.  “Sorry; thank you, Yuugi. I will see to it you receive a gift for your assistance.”

“Ah you got another polite one in there…”  She poured more sake into the dish Reimu held before taking it back.  “Anyway, thanks yo.”

Taking Yuugi’s large hand in both of her own, Reimu smiled brightly.  “Thank you very much, Miss Yuugi! Please be sure to stop by the Hakurei Shr-”

“Reimu, _no._ ” Yukari gave an exasperated sigh.  “Stop inviting-”

“If someone helps us, we should give them a proper thanks.”  The shrine maiden returned the interruption, earning another smirk from Yuugi.  “Please stop by the Hakurei Shrine later; I'm sure Magister Margatroid will have her gift ready for you tonight.”

“Sure, kid.  At any rate,” the oni waved, taking another sip, “take care folks.”

 

* * *

 

“...so _please_ stop inviting people from Old Hell back to Gensokyo, Reimu.”  Yukari finished her lecture as they made their way through the capital.  Marisa had been occupied with the various oni looking for a fight, unable to sic anyone at the shrine on the sage youkai.

“I shall keep that in mind, Lady Yakumo.”  Reimu responded; Mima had long since taught her niece the best ways to deal with Yukari.  While she was not always successful, the distance made it easier for Reimu to get back to their work.  “Hourai, how are things on your end?”

“Picture is a bit scratchy at your depth, but audio is crisp.”  The doll responded. “We can see the mansion you’re approaching… I like the stained glass.”

The shrine maiden stared at the manor in awe.  “It’s a very large house…!”

Before the shrine maiden could fully appreciate the mansion, her sister blasted the door, opening the way for them.

“Marisa!”

“Hm?”  She smiled broadly.  “I found an opening!”

“This is someone’s house!  We need to be careful!”

“I believe that is the only way Marisa knows how to enter a building, Reimu…” Patchouli commented through the magician’s doll.  “Gods know it is the only way she enters my library.”

“Oh wah, wah, wah.”  She reached over and took her sister’s hand, pulling her onto the broom behind herself.  “Come on, stay close in here.”

Spirits and zombie fairies moved in to defend their home as the two moved inside.  Despite the heavy resistance, Marisa pushed through their defenses and approached the main hall.

“Switching to Water Sign…” Patchouli announced as the incoming forces multiplied.

“The twin-tailed cat seems to be leading them,” Hourai noted as Marisa brought down another wave of defenders, “taking her down should throw them into disarray.”

“On it!”  Clearing a path with a Master Spark, the magician pressed on towards the black and red cat.

Quickly finding herself all alone, the cat hissed as she bounced back, throwing curtains of fire in Marisa’s direction.

“Orin, what is- stop!”  A voice demanded. “Stop this at _once!_ ”

Entering from another hall, a girl with short, purple hair stepped out in front of the cat, slamming her cane against the floor.  The sharp strike resonated through the hallway, causing the spirits and fairies to pull back. She glared up at Marisa as the magician came to a halt.  Reimu let herself down and floated to the ground, dodging her sister’s grasping hand.

“I’m very sorry for the intrusion, my lady!  My-”

“Reimu Hakurei, of the Hakurei Shrine from the surface.”  The girl announced, staring directly into her eyes. “And that,” she turned her gaze to the magician, “is your sister Marisa- _do not steal my cutlery_.”

“I wasn’t-!”  She denied automatically.

“Marisa…”

“What?!  I didn’t even say-”

“Do _not_ steal my books, either!”  the girl huffed, still looking at Marisa. “What is wrong with you?!”

“Uh yeah, guys-” Suika’s voice came through Reimu’s doll as the magician’s eyes narrowed.  “-she’s a mind reader. Plan your heists later.”

The girl arched an eyebrow, taking a step back.  “...you have some anger issues to work out, Marisa.  The oni can help you with that.”

Keeping her hands together, Reimu looked up at the owner of the mansion.  She blinked, turning her attention back to Reimu.

“Apologies Reimu, but I believe you understand my anger.”

Saying nothing, the shrine maiden bowed.

“...very well, apology accepted.  My name is Satori Komeiji, and as you have surmised, I am in charge of Chireiden.”  Placing a hand under the external third eye attached to her body, Satori continued on.  “Your spirit leak is indeed most likely from here. Given what you have described, it is most likely from further below.”

Bringing her hands together, Reimu smiled and nodded.

“Don’t you dare invite her to the surface, Reimu.”  Yukari growled. The mind reader glanced at the doll.

“Yukari.  I like the new form.  I see your mind is finally as empty as your vision.”

“Oooh…!”  Suika’s grin could be heard through the doll.  “You got _told…!_ ”

“I am aware they are on the surface, Reimu, but I appreciate the thought.”  Satori glanced down at the cat by her feet. “At any rate, Orin here will guide you to where you need to go.  I think it’s safe to say she might have an _idea_ of what the problem is.”

Moving away from her master, Orin morphed into a redheaded humanoid and smiled at the two.

“Hello~!”  She waved.

“The psychopomps left a portion of their Hellfire behind; the lower levels are incredibly hot, hot enough to melt flesh.”

“Hellfire?  Marisa, you _must_ get a sample.”  Patchouli ordered.  There were murmurs of agreement from Mima and Alice.

“If you wish to thieve from the psychopomps, that is your choice.” Satori shrugged before turning around.  “Either way, be sure not to fall in. Farewell.”

Reimu bowed.  Satori paused and looked back at the shrine maiden.

“I appreciate it, but I don't think that would be wise.  Take care.”

 

* * *

 

“Aww, don't look so down, sis!” Rin Kaenbyou smiled at the shrine maiden.  “Master doesn't really like unexpected guests; it can make her grumpy.”

“Oh, it's okay, Miss Kaenbyou!”  Reimu nodded, her expression becoming lighter.  “I am sorry about our unruly entrance; I hope we can make it up to you later.”

“It's fine, it's fine!”  She waved a hand dismissively.  “So uh… I kinda missed half of that conversation with Master there, why are you guys here?”

Marisa kept an eye on the catgirl, not trusting the newcomer.  She was used to people being friendly with her sister, but Orin’s movements and chatter felt too rehearsed for the magician’s taste.  While she could not pinpoint what exactly was bothering her, Marisa knew to go with her gut.

“Something is requiring Yukari’s attention back in Mayohiga.” Alice quietly informed the magician.  “Hourai is handling communications, so it should not arouse suspicion, but…”

“I gotcha.” She nodded, understanding the underlying message:  One less person to defend her sister.

A chill crawled up her spine as the feline youkai’s demeanor changed.

“That sounds like a lot of work!” Reimu nodded, listening to Orin describe her job.

“It is, but I love my job!” The catgirl glanced to the side.  “Which… kind of leads me to an internal conflict, here.”

“What do you mean, Miss Orin?”

“See, as Master said, I know where you need to go!  But… well, the Hellfire there won't leave a corpse, and if you aren't strong enough to stop her, then-”

A blast from Marisa's mini-hakkero forced Orin away from the shrine maiden before she could strike.  She grinned at the magician as she readied herself for battle.

“Ah, you _were_ paying attention!”  A swarm of zombie faeries and evil spirits swirled around Orin as Marisa pulled in front of her sister.  “Well that's fine; I'm ready for round two!”

“Reimu, get behind me; I don't like that many grabby hands…”

“R-right,” the shrine maiden pulled back as her sister unfurled a scroll.  With a word of activation, a wall of force slammed into the cavern ceiling and into the magma below, keeping fairies at bay.  “Please be safe!”

“Back atcha!”

Watching her sister move to engage for a moment longer, Reimu turned and fled down the glowing cavern.

 

“I need to take a piss.” Suika’s grunt came through the doll.  “Hang tight, kiddo.”

“What?  No.” The shrine maiden could hear Hourai counter.  “Stay until Yukari gets back-”

“Nah, fuck that.”

“You need to keep Aya in line!  She'll just flee otherwise!”

The was a pause as Suika groaned.

“Crow, you better be here when I get back.”

“Of course, Madam Ibuki!”  The reporter responded; she had been quiet for most of the incident, only speaking when asking for Reimu to move closer to Marisa for better reception.

Having moved far enough away from the fighting, the shrine maiden took stock of her surroundings.  The feline youkai had lead them down into a ring-shaped cavern; Reimu had spotted the entrance they had arrived through as Orin had talked to her, but kept it to herself when she realized something was amiss.

The other thing she had silently observed was another passageway leading into the center.

The heat from the toroidal cave was bleeding through the protective charms on her clothing, causing her to sweat profusely.   The source seemed to be coming from the center; deep within, she could feel a divine presence.

The bickering from the doll fell to a background static as she tried to focus on the feeling.  A sense of slight familiarity struck her as she recognized the pull from the hot springs. While before all she could sense was an odd warmth, she could now feel the raw pain and livid anger from the source.

“Alright!” Aya’s cheerful voice brought the shrine maiden back to her surroundings.  “I'll be back in juuu-”

“ _Do not._ ”  Hourai immediately demanded. There was a familiar condescending chuckle from the crow tengu.

“Now now… Madam Ibuki simply stated I need to be here when she comes back… and I will be!  Don't-”

“This is a group spell, Aya! I can't maintain it alo-”

“- don't worry!  I'll be back in ju~st a sec!”

“Don't you FUCKING- AYA!”  There was a burst of static as the tengu took off.  “Reimu! Reimu* ***** **ay wh**** y** *** *****-!”

Another wave of static drowned out the doll’s panicked voice, growing louder and louder before suddenly there was silence.

“Connection lost.”  The doll announced before falling silent once more.

Tucking the doll into her medicinal pouch, Reimu looked at the inner passage once more.  A furious scream echoed from deep within before the winds and crackling drowned it out once more.

Steeling her nerves, Reimu moved deeper into Old Hell.

 

While the outer ring had been roughly hewn, the inner core was fully developed, showing signs of technology surpassing the kappa by generations.  Sensors and gauges lined the walls, monitoring things beyond the shrine maiden’s comprehension.

At the center was a circular room, lined with countless panels, reaching higher than her eyes could see.  The heat was oppressive, making it hard for Reimu to breathe. Dangerous humming could be heard rolling up towards the ceiling, coming and going at a constant pace.  In the center of the room, standing on a platform, was a massive hell raven.

The right arm of the bronze giant was encased by a rod of some sort, while her foot was covered in melted concrete.  She turned towards the approaching shrine maiden; Reimu could see the spark of divinity in her red eyes, shining under the clouds of pain.

“What are you doing here?”  The raven demanded. Reimu gave a deep bow.

“Apologies for disturbing you, Divinity.  My name is Reimu Hakurei, I am from the surface.”  She gave the winged god a small smile; she could feel the danger radiating from her, and the heat was beginning to make her lightheaded.  “Lately, there has been a geyser near our shrine that’s been causing problems, and we determined it was coming from here.”

“You can’t stop the geyser.”  The crow turned around once more.  “I need it.”

“O-oh!  Well, if you need it, then we don’t want to stop it…”  Reimu rubbed her chin as she thought. “To be honest, it’s not the geyser itself, but the evil spirits within it.”

“Spirits?”  She turned back, frowning down at her.  “There shouldn’t be any spirits in the geyser.  Orin corrals those; they shouldn’t be anywhere _near_ the pressure release.”

“I’m sorry, but that’s all I really know about the subject.”  She dabbed her forehead with her sleeve. “I’m afraid Miss Kaenbyou and my sister are um… settling their differences, Divinity.  I suppose-”

“Why are you calling me that?”

Reimu blinked.  The hell raven was getting fuzzy in her eyes.

“I- I’m sorry?”

“Why do you keep calling me divinity?”

“Th- that’s what you are.  You’re a god.”

“No, I’m not.  I’m a hell raven.”

“W-well, it’s not like you can’t be both… are you okay, Divin- er, Miss?”  In her moments of clarity, the hell raven’s pain was quite clear to her.

“No, this-” she motioned to the enormous third eye embedded high in her chest.  “-it’s- there’s something within, giving me problems, trying to… eat my mind.” The hell raven gripped her head with her free hand as she grit her teeth.  “It’s… hard to think.”

For a brief moment, Reimu’s vision doubled.  She reached for her water skin, only to have the pouch singe her fingers.  Focusing on a problem she might be able to help with, the shrine maiden stood on her tiptoes and placed her hands on top of the raven’s own.

“Divinity…” She breathed, closing her eyes.  “Please be at ease…”

Unable to see, Reimu never noticed the encroaching darkness.

 

* * *

 

Silence.

For the first time since listening to that blue-haired woman, Utsuho’s mind was finally quiet.  After a moment of concentration, she realized the invader was still lurking around, biding their time.  However, the hell raven was content to have the respite.

Shaking her head, Utsuho looked down at the unconscious shrine maiden.  She had never seen the girl before, but she knew they had done _some_ thing to help her.

Reaching down, she picked up the girl and glanced about the core once more.  It was far from her first time being inside, but it felt different to her. Hell’s technology was no longer random gauges and weird buzzing; its purpose was known.  She could feel each sensor gathering energy and data. Every reading was known to her before she saw what they said. The self-repair systems hummed in her mind, keeping everything running smoothly.

Pulling her eyes away from the core, she looked at Reimu again.  While she was not an expert on human biology, she could guess it was the heat of Hell which had subdued her.  It was clear she would need someone to take care of her if she were to survive.

The image of Master Satori flashed through her mind.

Stretching her wings, Utsuho took flight and left the core.

 

* * *

 

“Alright, are you done?” Marisa glared at the catgirl; she leaned against her wheelbarrow as the magician leveled her focus.  Panting, Orin grinned as she nodded. The spell card field collapsed soon after.

“Good.  Now-”

“Marisa.”

The black-white magician felt the hairs raise on the back of her neck from the tone in Alice's voice.

“What- what is it?”

“Reimu’s signal has been lost.”  The was a controlled breath from Alice as Marisa glared at the catgirl in front of her.  “That does not mean she has been- been harmed, but you need to locate her immediately. If you can find her, we can reconnect through your doll.”

“Oh, lost your- urk!”  Orin’s eyes bulged as Marisa’s hands wrapped around her throat.  The magician’s pupils constricted as she ground her teeth together, squeezing with all her might.

“I will kill you.”  She snarled, her magic enhancing her raw muscle.  “I will fuc **king KILL YOU IF MY SISTER IS HURT!  Do you understand me?! I will kill you, I will kill your family, and I will destroy ALL YOU LOVE!** ”

Tears stung the corners of Orin’s eyes as she tried her hardest to nod, unable to breathe.  The magician threw her back, shaking with anger.

“Good… now… lead me to where she could have gone.”  Marisa moved in closer. “And if you try to run… you’ll return to find your master with her head splattered across Old Hell.  I can promise you… she’ll know you’re the reason she died.”

 

* * *

 

“Okuu, _no_.”

Utsuho glared down at her master, holding the shrine maiden in her arms.  She was not actually angry at Satori, but the hell raven was not one for smiles under normal circumstances.  She sighed, not budging from her decision or spot.

“Master-”

“ _No_ , Okuu.”  Satori punctuated her order with a tap of the cane against the tile floor.  She tried to take a calming breath, but the interference from what was in her pet raven’s head was giving her a headache.  “You can’t-”

“I’m going to keep her as my pet.  She-”

“No.”

“-she made whatever was in my head shut up.  I think she can help me.”

The mind reader let out an exasperated sigh.  “What _happened_ , Okuu?  You’ve been gone for nearly a week!  And what is that thing in your mind?”

“I-”  Utsuho winced.  Letting out a growl of frustration, Satori stepped aside and allowed her pet in.  Ducking under the doorway, the hell raven carried the unconscious girl into the Palace of the Earth Spirits.

Satori said nothing as the two walked down one of the long hallways, listening to the odd click of her pet’s concrete foot.  Every now and then, there was a foreign screech from from her mind, making the hell raven flinch.

Every time the invader lashed out, Utsuho’s anger flared brightly, keeping them at bay.  The mind reader could see it was a battle of attrition, and her pet did not have the mental resources of whatever was invading her.

Entering the den, Utsuho set the shrine maiden on the couch, kneeling next to her.  She brushed the unconscious girl’s bangs back, staring at her face.

“Heatstroke, by the looks of it.”

“She came to the core.”  Utsuho whispered, trying to ignore her invader.  “She- she made the voice shut up before she passed out.”

“Yes, she stopped by here before I sent Orin with them.  Where’s her violent, kleptomaniac sister?”

The hell raven shook her head.  “Didn’t see anyone else; just her.”

“That doll of hers is quiet, too…”  She let out a huff. “Okuu, what happened?”

 

* * *

 

“Hello there.”  The woman with blue hair looked up at her again.  She wore the same professional smile she saw on those who tried to pulled a fast one on her master.  “I was hoping I could talk to you.”

The hell raven was never much of a talker to most, especially to strangers.  However, she was beginning to tire of the woman’s constant pestering. Standing upright, she glared down at the woman and her tiny companion.

“Ah!  Good, you understand me!  Good, good…” She cleared her throat and continued.  “So! I would like to make you an offer of power.”

Utsuho continued to stare impassively.  Undaunted, the woman held up a three-legged crow; it appeared to have passed away long ago, despite the lack of rot.

“I can give you the power to protect any you care about, or defeat those you trouble you.  If none of that interests you, I can give you the power to simply be strongest in Hell. Attract mates, followers… whatever you desire.  All I need in return… is help with a project. But don’t worry…” She held the dead bird up once more. “You’ll still be able to do what you wish.”

(It would be nice to help Master a little more...)  Utsuho thought as she picked up the dead bird, looking it over.

The eyes flashed.

“FINALLY.”  The yatagarasu growled, glowing brightly.  Utsuho grit her teeth as she took a step back; she tried to throw the bird, but to no avail.  “YOU ARE MINE, BIRD.”

As the dead god melted into her arm, she could feel a burning in her chest.  Something struck the inside of her mind, hard. She could feel her consciousness begin to slip as she fell to a knee.

“Why… won’t… you… let go?!”  The voice reverberated in her mind, fully inside her.

“Get… out!”  The hell raven yelled, the voice getting louder.

“Oh dear…” The blue haired woman murmured.  Through the pain and growing anger, Utsuho was unable to read her face.

“Told ya you were gonna fuck this up.”  The tiny girl sighed, turning away.

“I’m claiming this body!”  The god raged once more, trying to overcome her own fury.  “Get out!”

Searing pain welling up inside, an enormous crystalline eye emerged from below the hell raven’s  collarbone, housing the foreign entity. The other two continued to watch, waiting to see what the outcome of the struggle would be.

Gripping her skull, Utsuho screamed.

 

* * *

 

“...and when I awoke, they were gone.”

“Why didn’t you come to me about this, Okuu?”  Satori asked. She tried to wipe down Reimu’s forehead, but Utsuho insisted on doing it herself.

“I- I don’t know.  I was… I was scared, I guess.  Angry. This thing is constantly in my mind, Master.  Fighting me for control. Not only that, but I- I have this new strength, and it- it’s hard to control, especially with how angry I am.”

“We’ll work through this, Okuu.”  She pat her pet on the back; she could feel the mind of the girl on the couch begin to stir.  “I promise you. But you can’t just kidnap people to feel better.”

“She _helped_ me-”

“I’m not denying that.  But you haven’t met her sister.”  Satori leaned closer, keeping her voice low.  “She will murder you in cold blood if you try to keep this girl.  I think it’s safe to say she would likely start with myself and Orin… assuming Orin hasn’t already been hurt due to this girl’s disappearance.”

“She came to me on her own, and it’s not-!”

“Mm…”

The two went quiet as Reimu regained consciousness.  As her eyes focused, Satori could actually hear joyous thoughts from seeing both herself and Utsuho.

“A-ah, Lady Komeiji… Divinity Reiuji…”  She smiled weakly. “I… I’m sorry, what happened?”

“You reached the core of Old Hell and found my wayward pet.”  Satori explained, helping her sit up. “As I warned you, the core is very hot.  You are lucky you didn’t simply turn into overdone jerky, to be honest.”

“Ah, I’m sorry.  Thank you very much for the help.”

Despite the thanks coming from the shrine maiden, the mind reader turned towards the hell raven.  Indeed, the background static and noise from her pet had dropped considerably. She winced as Utsuho took advantage of her Master’s moment of confusion.

“It’s alright;” Her grimace lessened, “I should take care of my pet, after all.”

“O-oh!”  Reimu smiled, craning her neck to look up at Utsuho.  “I um, I’m very sorry Divinity, but I have a god, I’m afraid.  I mean, they might not mind if I pray to another as well, but I’d have to ask their permission first.”

“No-no, you helped me, so I’m going to take care of you now.”

“Okuu, you don’t-”

“I don’t mind helping you, divin-”  Her words trailed off as her thoughts turned to their previous meeting.  She suddenly gasped. “Ah! I’m very sorry, I didn’t mean to address you incorrectly.  But I don’t mind helping you regardless, div- Miss! Miss Reiuji.” She stopped and blinked again; unsure of where she had learned the hell raven’s name.  “But um… if you don’t mind my asking, how did I help you?”

“Okuu, sit _down_ before you give the poor girl a crick in her neck… I heard that.”

Rolling her eyes, Utsuho sat down next to the tiny shrine maiden.  Staring down at her for a moment, the bronze giant finally picked Reimu up and sat the girl on her knee, almost bringing their eye levels equal.  Satori simply covered her face and sighed.

“Y-”

“I’m sorry,” Satori interrupted; Utsuho let her head drop, “but the absurdity of all of the last few hours almost made me miss something.  Miss Hakurei:” Bringing her hands together, the mind reader touched her index fingers to her lips. Her three eyes narrowed. “You keep thinking of my pet as a _god_.  Why is that?”

The shrine maiden gripped her skirt as she stared at the floor for a moment.  Images flashed through her mind; she could see the way she viewed Utsuho, a holy aura surrounded the hell raven.  Behind those, other people with the same aura flashed through her mind: a number of blondes, tall and short, a beautiful woman with light blue hair swirled around before becoming a girl her age with green hair.  Finally a familiar woman with blue hair flashed by before images turned to words.

“Because she is.”  She finally answered aloud.

“What- why do you believe that?”  She shook her head. “I understand she’s very powerful, but she’s a hell raven, not a god.”

The green-haired girl flashed by once more.

“You can be both; I believe she’s a living god - both mortal and divine.  I have a friend, Miss Kochiya, she has taught me about them.” Reimu faced Utsuho once more, smiling.  “And it’s not simply her power which makes me think she’s a god. It’s… well, since Divinities Minoriko and Shizuha have come into my life, they have taught me how to see… godliness, I suppose.”

((That’s not her power.))  The voice suddenly spoke aloud; the bronze-skinned youkai flinched.  ((That’s _mine._ ))

Once more, Reimu wrapped her hands around Utsuho’s own.  Satori blinked in surprise as Reimu’s thoughts immediately focused on the mind reader’s pet, referencing memories of how to empower and appease gods.  The shrine maiden opened her mind to Utsuho.

“I am here, Divinity-” She began to pray.  Almost immediately, the interference within her pet’s mind began to dissipate.  Before it was snuffed completely, they defiantly swirled back to life.

((No!))  They screamed.  ((SHE is not a god!  I AM!))

“You are occupying a body which is not your own.”  Reimu whispered; she continued to grasp Utsuho’s hand, keeping the hell raven calm.  “You have not asked for consent, nor have you tried to accommodate her needs.”

((She wasn’t supposed to be intelligent!))  They cried out, desperation tinting their words.  ((She was supposed to be an empty mind!))

“That is not Divinity Reiuji’s fault.”  Reimu shook her head. “If you require a body to survive in, you still need to address their needs as well.  To wholly take someone over is what it means to be a parasite.

((I… I can’t share…! I- I need…))  The strength behind the voice was beginning to fade, becoming nebulous.  ((She’s… she’s not…))

“She is.”  The shrine maiden shook her head.  Despite the minor treatment, Satori could see strength returning to Reimu.  The mind reader could hear a prayer in the girl’s mind to her own gods, providing a lifeline back to Gensokyo.  “It may have been from your actions, but she is a god. But that still doesn’t make it right to take her over. She did not request this from you, nor did you try to open a dialog.  You must either join her, or leave.”

((I don’t have… the strength to leave anymore.  This was… my last chance.))

The shrine maiden touched her forehead to Utsuho’s hands and sighed.

“...I am sorry to hear that."  Her voice was softer than before; it was hard for Satori to hear her, the girl’s mind filling in what was inaudible.  “If you cannot leave, then I must make the request of you one more time: join Divinity Reiuji.”

((I was supposed to be… eternal… like the sun.))

A vaguely familiar green-haired woman swirled through the shrine maiden’s mind; their skull visible through their skin.

“‘Though eternal to us, even the stars fade.  While countless generations pass to humans and gods alike, the bodies of astral phenomenon eventually decay, and their essence rejoins where souls ultimately go after Heaven and Hell.  And just like mortals, even gods are eventually reborn.”

Reimu tightened her grip, taking a deep breath.

“If you cannot leave to find another, and you are unwilling or unable to share a body…”

((It wasn’t… supposed to be like this…))  The voice grew quieter.

“I am sorry.”

((Will I… be remembered?))

“Yes.  Divinity Reiuji and I will remember you.”

((Will I… ever be called upon again?))

“It will be a very long time before the sun no longer rises.  People will need you again… but it may be best to rest now. Clear your mind and remember what you are.  Your calling… your passion… your spark.”

The voice was little more than a breath.  The disturbance had been reducing to a fading ripple.

((...thank you… shrine maiden of the Hakurei… shrine maiden of the Aki…))

The god finished their sublimation.

The voice was gone.

Utsuho’s mind was once more her own.

The shrine maiden and hell raven opened their eyes.  Before Utsuho could say anything, Reimu’s eyes welled up with tears.  Hugging herself to the bronze giant, Reimu wept.

 

* * *

 

Finding the core to be empty, Orin and Marisa began to double back to the mansion.  As they searched, Alice was able to learn that Reimu’s disconnect was not from outside interference, but rather ‘issues with her team’s cohesion’.  The human magician’s dark mutterings about making sure they would never be apart again stayed with Alice; the puppeteer knew there would be little accomplished by sowing more dissension among the group.

“...so uh… I know I told you I didn’t want to hear any more threats from ya, but your silence is a little more creepy.”  Orin glanced at the magician. “You arright?”

“Just… trying to think of where she may have gone if she’s not here.”  Marisa sighed. “Normally I have my ways of locating her, but this place plays merry hell on my magics here.  Well…” She looked at the kasha once more. “The destructive ones work just fine.”

“Well aware, well aware.  Ah!” Approaching the makeshift front door, the catgirl took a look at the note nailed to it.

“Looks like they’re in the living room with your sister, and-”

“Good.”  She sighed; Orin continued to read the note.

“-And… you’re not to steal anything.”

“Hm.  We’ll see how Reimu’s doing first.”

Moving through the dim halls, the two could see various zombie fairies milling about, cleaning up the destruction of the magician’s first visit.

“In here, you two.”  Satori called out as they approached the den.  “Please dry your eyes, Miss Hakurei, before your sister attempts to shed blood over your tears- no, I am not making her cry, Marisa.  It was a separate issue entirely, she is fine.”

“Hm.”  Entering the den, Marisa spotted the mind reader once more.  Next to her was an enormous hell raven, taller than even the puppeteer.  Unsurprising to the magician, her sister sat on the bronze giant’s lap.

Looking up, Reimu smiled.

“Marisa!”  Hopping up, Reimu dashed over and hugged her sister tight.

“Connection established,” Reimu’s doll announced, “one moment…”

“-you fucking ever do that again, I will turn your skull- Reimu!”  Hourai’s voice came through. “Reimu! Can you hear me?!”

“Ah!  Hello, Hourai!  I’m very sorry about that!”

“It- it’s fine… it’s fine, are you okay?  What happened?”

“Well,”  Reluctantly breaking away from her sister, Reimu turned to the mind reader; Satori nodded.  She turned to Marisa once more. “Let’s sit down and we can talk about this, okay?” She glanced between Orin and Utsuho.  “I think it’s safe to say the incident has been resolved, but there are things which we need to discuss.”

 

“Wow,” they could hear Aya’s voice come through the doll, “so your first kill was a god!  You really _are_ Magister Mima’s niece-ow!  Ow OW OW OW-!”

There was a sudden wave of silence before they could hear Yukari clear her throat.  Somewhere in the background, they could hear the lich berating the tengu.

“Apologies for that, please continue.”

“And… after the Yatagarasu passed on, Miss Reiuji appears to be doing well.”

“Just call her ‘Okuu’ before she gets a big head, dear.”  Satori sighed. “And yes, your shrine maiden was successful in her exorcism, Yukari.  I’d offer you my thanks… if not for the fact that this issue _originated_ from the surface.”

“What do you mean?”  The sage youkai asked.

“The blue-haired woman who accosted my pet… I saw her in Reimu’s mind.  Considering this is her first visit to Old Hell… and let’s not forget the fact I know everyone _quite well_ down here, I believe it’s safe to say she is from the surface.

“Blue hair?”  Marisa looked up at Utsuho.  “Who’re you talking about?”

“Never told me her name; she was short, blue hair, big tits, and had some sort of big ring thing on her back.  Traveled with another girl, even shorter than her and blonde.

“So ‘Kanako’ is her name, then…”  Satori nodded to herself, hearing the sister’s thoughts perfectly.  “Well, I imagine she probably _is_ tall to most everyone, Marisa.  But maybe not so much when you break two meters in height.”

“We should go talk to them, Marisa.”  Reimu murmured, leaning against the magician.  “If she’s responsible, we need to find out why they did that… and we also need to let them know their friend died.”

“Yeah, arright.”  she sighed. “We’ll have to leave that for a bit later; I think it’s safe to say this took its toll on both of us.”

“Mm.”  Getting up from the couch, Reimu bowed to her host.  “Thank you again for your hospitality, Lady Komeiji. I am very sorry about our entrance the first time around.”

Marisa grunted.

“It is alright, Miss Hakurei.  You have brought Okuu back to me, and more importantly, you saved her life, if not her very soul.  For that, _you_ have my thanks.”

“I am glad I could help you.”  She smiled softly. “I realize there are still things which need to be addressed, but I believe many of them require more information as to why Divinity Yasaka did this.  We will do what we can to find out why this happened before we stop by again, if that’s alright.”

“That is fine, Reimu.”

“If you-”  Before she could finish, Satori shook her head at the shrine maiden’s thoughts.

“I still don’t think that would be wise, I’m afraid.”

“Knock that shit off.”  Marisa growled.

Utsuho pointed at the magician.  “Shut up.” She moved her finger towards the shrine maiden.  “And what were you trying to say?”

“I would like the three of you to visit the Hakurei Shrine up on the surface, when you have the time and inclination to do so.”  Reimu explained. “We’ve found breaking bread with those we’ve had friction with can help smooth things out and build friendships.”

“Mm, makes sense.”  The hell raven nodded.  “I guess we’ll try to get up there sometime soon.  It’s not like work can’t be put on hold down here.”

“Okuu-”

“What are they going to do, Master?”  She shrugged. “Double banish us? Besides, from what I’ve been hearing from everyone, it sounds like Reimu is one of the leaders up there-”

“N-not really…!”

“-so if she says it’s fine, it should be fine.”

“Her clan may hold some political power here, but she is a child.”  Yukari corrected. The hell raven rolled her eyes.

“Oh, so she’s a defender you’ll send to literal _Hell_ , but as soon as she says something you don’t like, ‘whoop!  Just a kid, her opinion doesn’t mean anything! Now go kill in my name, child!’”

“ _Thank you!_ ”  Marisa threw out a hand as Orin laughed at her companion’s impression of the gap youkai.  Yukari let out a groan of frustration. Reimu, her face red with embarrassment, stepped towards Satori.

“While we usually like to invite people to our parties, if you feel that would be overwhelming to your mind’s sight, I understand.  That said, I would still like you to visit, if you’re comfortable with it.”

“...you actually mean that.”  Satori took a step back, surprised.  “...very well, Miss Hakurei. I accept your invitation.  However, in order to keep your companions from becoming too upset, I’ll do my best to send word… so if they’d rather not see me, they will know to stay away.”

“I- I don’t know why people wouldn’t want to see you, but alright.”  She smiled, fidgeting with the edges of her sleeves.

Letting out a sigh, Satori held her arms out.  Reimu’s face immediately brightened, taking the chance for the hug.

“Take care of yourself, alright?”  She whispered in the shrine maiden’s ear as she let go.

(You as well, Miss Satori.)  She smiled up at the mind reader.  (I’m glad I met you and your family.)

  
  


Koishi

 

“That sounds like Kanako, yeah.”  Alice nodded as they went over their debriefing.  “I wonder what they’re trying to do. I’d like to give them the benefit of the doubt after this last year or so, but…”

“Playing in a fucking reactor core…”  Reisen, having been retrieved by the gap youkai, strapped Marisa’s arm down before giving her an injection.  “The fuck’s wrong with you two?!”

“Yeah, ‘cause we totally knew where we were going to be going, just like all the other incidents!  OH WAIT.”

While the lunar rabbit was unlikely to strike a patient under her care, she preferred to keep Marisa on her toes, pulling back a hand.  The magician simply grinned.

“Seriously Marisa, you’re lucky Doc keeps shit like this on hand; radiation poisoning is no laughing matter, even mild amounts.”

“Yeah, yeah.”  She glanced back at the others, attempting to move her bound arm, but to no avail.  “Anyway, I figure the best thing to do is just fly up there and get ready to kick their asses when they give us answers we don’t like.”

“Marisa…!”  Reimu called, her IV drip already going.

“Look, if this situation suddenly turns into something different from how things normally go, I’ll be fine with that!  But-”

“ _Stop moving._ ”

“-but I’m not about to bet the farm on it.”

“Either way, we shall be ready to provide assistance if you encounter resistance.”  Patchouli nodded as she looked over their compiled information. “While she _is_ a god of war and you two have fought, I believe you should still be able to succeed should it come to blows, especially if we back you up in a way not expected.”

“Thanks.”

“At any rate,”  Reisen arched her back as she stretched, “you brought me here to take care of their injuries and whatnot, so I suggest the lot of you _scram_ for an hour or two to let them rest.”

“That’s a good idea.”  Alice nodded, holding the contaminated clothes in a ball of water.  “We’ll come back when Reisen summons us. Rest easy, you two.”

People began to filter out of the room as they murmured their thanks to the two, the room growing quieter as they left.  Soon the only noises were the beeps from the monitoring equipment brought through the gap and the scratching of the lunar rabbit’s pen.

Hourai sat on Reimu’s shoulder, brushing the girl’s cheek.  Since the shrine maiden’s return, she had become inseparable from her charge.  Alice, knowing better than to try to keep the doll at bay, used a scroll from Mima to keep Hourai from becoming irradiated while the shrine maiden underwent her treatment.

“...R-Reisen?”  Reimu whispered.  The doctor-in-training moved over to her friend, taking a seat.

“What’s up, kiddo?”

The shrine maiden chewed on her lip, trying to keep her voice from cracking.  She stared at the ceiling, her blue eyes glossy. “...how… how long does the pain stay after… taking a life?”

Reisen took the girl’s hand in her own.  Her brows drew together as stared at Reimu.

“...with time it will dull, but the only way to make the pain fully go away is to take more lives.”  She whispered. “I’m sorry.”

The shrine maiden nodded quietly.  Her arms strapped down for the IV drips, Hourai dabbed at the girl’s tears.

“...thank you for telling me the truth.”

“The moment taking a life no longer bothers you… that’s when you need to worry, Reimu.”  Marisa nodded. “And remember: you’re not alone.”

“We’re here to talk to you.”  Reisen squeezed her hand. “To be with you.  To help you. We may never be able to fully take away that pain in your heart… but we can make it tolerable for you.  That is a burden that is not yours to bear alone.”

“I can understand that you may not wish to talk about it now,”  Hourai brushed her cheek, “but when you’re ready, we will listen to you.”

“Th- thank you…”  She sniffed. “All of you.”

 

* * *

 

“Oh, you two.”  Sanae paused in her sweeping as Reimu and Marisa landed on the grounds of the Moriya Shrine.  Hourai rolled her eyes. “What do you need?”

“Lookin’ for your gods; preferably Kanako, but either will do.”  The magician gave a nod in greeting as she landed.

“Divinity Yasaka isn’t taking visitors right now.”  She informed the blonde sister, returning to her work.  “Why do you need her anyway, looking to spar?”

“Depends on their answers to our questions.”

The wind charmer’s gaze moved back to the magician once more, her resolve smoldering.

“If you think I’m just going to sit here while you threaten the gods of this shrine-”

“So there _are_ gods here; neat!”

Sanae spun around with her gohei in hand, looking at the girl with short verdant hair.  Both Reimu and Marisa blinked in surprise; neither had seen the girl approach, despite facing her way.  Marisa took a defensive stance in front of her sister as she took the girl in. While the newcomer smiled, the magician did not like the thousand yard stare painted on their face.

Gently taking the broom from Sanae’s hand, Reimu found herself staring at the blue orb at about chest height in front of the girl.  Much like Satori’s third eye, the blue orb appeared to be attached to the girl by two cords, only instead of staring at her, it appeared to be shut.

“...welcome to the Moriya Shrine.”  The wind charmer gave a cautious nod.  “For what purpose have you come?”

“I came to meet a god!”  She continued to smile, almost staring through her.  “My sister said something about a god gave Okuu some super neat powers, and I thought ‘I gotta get me some of that!’  So… I came here!” She looked the three over before sticking out her hand. “Can I have some power?”

“Excuse me Miss,” Reimu waved, “is your sister Lady Satori Komeiji?”

Hourai’s eye twitched as the girl cast her stare at the shrine maiden.

“Why yes!  Yes she is!  I’m Koishi!”

“Well met, Miss Komeiji!”  The shrine maiden bowed.

“Well met, you person, you!”  Koishi swept off her hat and held it to her chest before donning it one more.

“Oh my gosh, I’m sorry!  My name is Reimu Hakurei!  This is my sister, Marisa Kirisame, and this here is Sanae Kochiya; she’s the wind charmer for this shrine!”

“Reimu… Reimu…”  Koishi scratched her chin.  “Rei… mu… oh!” She slammed a fist into her palm.  “Satori mentioned you! She said you helped Okuu!”

“That’s the second time you’ve mentioned her.”  Sanae interjected. “Who’s Okuu?”

“She’s a big hell raven my sister keeps!  She’s one of her pets!”

The wind charmer’s brow furrowed.  “Wait, hell raven? Divinity Yasaka mentioned something about one recently…”

“She’s got these big, fluffy wings-

The magician leaned close.  “ _That’s_ why we’re looking for her.”

“-And I just like latch onto her and go ‘gimme a piggyback ride’, and she gets all-”

Sanae glanced towards her.  “What do you know about it?”

“But uh… yeah,” Koishi shrugged, “I mean, I still kinda want powers, but… I think I’ll just take you instead.  If you’re strong enough to help Okuu, you’ll be a really good pet, then!”

“Okay,” Marisa cracked her knuckles, “you threaten my sister, I break my foot off in your ass.  I don’t know what it is about your fucked up family that wants to keep my sister, but that’s not how things fly up here.”

“Uh…”  Koishi arched an eyebrow at the magician, Marisa glared back, taking a step forward.

“Welcome to the surface, jackass.”

Marisa found her path blocked by Sanae’s arm.  The wind charmer kept an even stare at Koishi.

“This isn’t the Hakurei Shrine, Marisa.”  Sanae stated. “This is the _Moriya_ Shrine, and its defense is _my_ responsibility.”

“Ladies, ladies…!”  Koishi held up her hands in a placating manner, her odd smile remained on her face.  “I don’t mind having multiple pets! Don’t worry…!”

The wind charmer advanced.

 

“I told you she was strong, Marisa…” Reimu murmured as Koishi slammed hard into the ground, the spell card battle over.  Sanae let out a huff as she floated back down to the shrine grounds once more.

“Yes,” Marisa nodded as her sister hustled over to administer treatment, “and as _I_ told you, I already knew that, I was simply antagonizing her.”

“Alright, now that that's settled, I- Reimu, what are you doing?”

“What,” Marisa sauntered over next to the wind charmer, “did you think I was kidding when I told you she does this?  Why don’t you tag along next time there’s an incident, eh? Show you how this shit goes.”

Helping Koishi sit up, the shrine maiden began to administer aid.

Marisa grabbed Sanae’s arm before she could move.  Giving the magician a confused glare, the wind charmer turned to Reimu.

“Reimu-”

“Comber is over, Miss Sanae.”  The shrine maiden stated, applying anesthetic to Koishi’s scrapes.  “No one is required to be injured in order to have a conversation.”

“She’s a youkai, she’ll heal quickly.”

The shrine maiden gave the wind charmer a reproachful stare.  “That doesn’t mean her wounds don’t hurt.”

Taking a step back as her defeated opponent took her treatment with a smile, Sanae turned to Marisa.  “What is going on?”

The magician flashed a chilling grin.  The wind charmer recognized the flimsy mask of tolerance Marisa wore; it was the same look she had when her sister was the only thing keeping her from raising cain on anything and everything.  “We… really need to talk to your gods. Right…” Her eye twitched as the tendons on her neck flexed. “ _...now._ ”

“‘Ey Sanae, you pickin’ a fight with a wheat-thresher again or-?”  Suwako shouted as she threw the door to the shrine open. The short god looked over the guests.  “Oh. You kids.” She looked at Koishi as she wandered over to everyone. “Wait, aren’t you one of those mind readers?  Sanae! Bring me a tinfoil hat!”

Koishi flopped back on the ground, allowing her to look at Suwako upside down.  “Hey there! Are you a god? Greenie’s a jerk and won’t be my pet.” She continued to stare as Reimu continued to patch her up.  “Can I have some power?”

“Humans make poor pets, reader.”  Suwako commented as she walked over to Koishi.  The youkai held up her third eye.

“Not a mind reader!  Can’t see. Also: why?”

“That’s a good question!  Why can’t you see?”

“‘Cause my eye’s closed, silly!”

The curse god touched her temple for a moment before turning to Sanae.  “Dear… go play with the little null-mind, if you would…”

“...as you wish, Divinity Moriya.”

“Thanks, Reimu!”  Koishi gave the girl a bone-bruising hug; Hourai’s lip curled as she brandished her knife.  “I’ll tell my sister you said ‘hi’ when I get-” She perked up as Sanae approached. “Ah crap, it’s the fuzz!”

“Wha- get back here-!”

“Whoop-whoop-whoop…!”  Letting go of Reimu in a flash, Koishi ran off with the wind charmer giving chase.  Taking a few goose steps closer, Suwako looked at the three from the foot of the mountain.

“So.”  Her eyes narrowed as she looked the group over.  Reaching out, she poked Reimu’s cheek, running a finger across the lotion for her burns.  “Been to Hell and back, I see.”

“Ah, good;” Marisa sighed, “I thought you were going to do the thing where you insult us by lying to our face, and then we prove you’re lying by knowing all this shit you didn’t expect, and then you get all mad because I called you on a fucking lie.”

The curse god gave the magician a flat stare.  “Marisa, I don’t have time for that kind of shit, and I spend about ninety percent of my day laying about.  Anyway,” She glanced at the two once more. “What happened?”

Reimu held up a hand before pausing.  She sighed, letting it drop.

“The… the Yatagarasu is no more, Divinity Moriya.”

Suwako stared at the shrine maiden, her oblong pupils taking the girl in.  She let out a small sigh before turning and waving them on.

“Come on… this just became Kanako’s problem.”

The group began to move into the shrine; Marisa relayed their adventure to the curse god as they walked, informing her of what they had learned.

“Yeah, she passed out…” Suwako nodded as she guided the two to Kanako’s room.  “She also exploded with the power she got from the god. That’s why Kanako’s out of commission right now; she’s sort of still reconstituting her body.”

“...wait, I thought both of you were down there.”  The magician commented; the curse god gained a sheepish grin.

“Yeah… when I realized what was happening, I knew I couldn’t shield us both through the entire attack, so I sort of… stopped… empowering Kanako so I could take the hit.”

The three looked down at the god.  Hourai cleared her throat.

“...since Reimu’s too polite to say it, that’s fucked up.”

Suwako merely shrugged.  “Yeah, well maybe it is, but now I don’t look like a mummy as well.”

Tapping her knuckles on the door, Suwako entered her counterpart’s room.

“Hey, you got guests.”

“Not really fit for any at the moment.”  They could hear Kanako respond.

“Too bad.”  Leaning out of the room, the curse god motioned to her guests.

Sitting in her futon was the god of wind and rain, wrapped in both a robe and bandages.  Her face brightened as she saw who it was.

“Ah, you three!”  She motioned to the side of the bedding as they entered, pleased to have someone trustworthy to talk to.  “Good to see you, good to see you… apologies for remaining in bed, still recovering from a mishap, but I’m more than able to talk and advise, if that’s what you’re after.”

“More of an update and inquiry, really.”  Marisa nodded, patting her sister’s shoulder.  Kanako’s smile began to fade as she stared at the Hakurei Shrine maiden, seeing the energies surrounding her.

“That…”  She looked over the three once again, noticing their underlying expressions and conditions.  “...very well.” She held out a hand and nodded.

Reimu stared at her feet for a moment, gathering her thoughts.  “We traveled to Old Hell today.” She started, looking the god in the eye.  “There was a leak of evil spirits at the Hakurei Shrine, and we determined that to be the origin point.  After arriving at the capital, we were pointed to The Palace of the Earth Spirits, which led us to Lady Satori Komeiji and Divinity Utsuho Reiuji.”

“Alright…”  The bedridden god nodded.  Hourai frowned; she saw no recognition from Kanako on the names.

“I…” She swallowed, taking a moment to calm herself.  Marisa rubbed her shoulder. Letting out a slow, controlled breath, Reimu continued.  “It turned out that Lady Satori’s other pet, Miss Kaenbyou, had sent the spirits for help for Divinity Reiuji; she had been possessed by the Yatagarasu.”

Kanako sat upright; pieces began to fall into place.

“Once the problem became apparent, I… I performed an exorcism on Divinity Reiuji, freeing her.”

“...what became of the Yatagarasu?”  The god of wind and rain asked quietly.

The shrine maiden covered her eyes with a hand, unable to hold back her tears any longer.

“They are gone, divinity.”

“I see…”  Kanako blinked, scratching her chin.  “...and the hell raven?”

“D-divinity Reiuji is hale and whole once more.”  Reimu nodded, keeping her face covered. “I-I I tried… I tried e-everything I c-c-could to- to keep the Yatagarasu a-alive, b-but…”

“Look…” Marisa took over as the shrine maiden devoted all her energy to keep from breaking down, pulling the tiny girl close.  “Satori and Okuu are understandably pissed at you, but Reimu’s already agreed to be your intermediary on this. When the two of you are in better condition, we’ll arrange the meeting, but I suggest you think of a real good excuse as to why you tried to kill her hell raven.”

“...I didn’t know she was above animal intelligence.”  Kanako shook her head, staring at the bedding. “Not all humanoid youkai are sapient; some have just enough cunning to put on clothing to fool people, but it’s just to secure food; they can’t talk or reason.”

The god of wind and rain looked at Reimu, then at Marisa.  “I believe it would be best to continue this conversation at a later time.  Thank you for informing me; I’m…” She sighed, looking at the shrine maiden once more.  “I’m sorry you had to get involved with this. I’m… I’m relieved you were able to save the hell raven, though.  For what it’s worth… gods do not pass on in the same fashion as mortals. When they return, they are much like they once were.”

“Th-thank you… divinity.”

“The party’s going to be tomorrow most likely.”  Marisa began to guide her sister towards the door.  “Some of the denizens from Old Hell are likely going to be there; if you’re not up for travelling by then, I’d suggest sending a representative of some sort.”

“Of course; thank you.” Kanako stared at the shrine maiden, reading her aura once more.  “Reimu.”

She came to a halt, and turned towards the god.

“...you made the right decision.  Thank you, Shrine Maiden of Aki.”

  


Watching the two sisters leave the shrine, Nitori leaned back and muted her microphone.  “Well, at least that part ended without incident.” She nodded. “But… how did Reimu banish the god inside the hell raven?”

Mima shrugged.  “She believed in Utsuho.”  Reaching up, she grabbed the sleepy Minoriko and pulled the god down next to herself.  “Gods feed on belief. The sun crow fused their body with the hell raven, becoming _part_ of her.  From what I heard her say, I’m guessing when she acknowledged _Utsuho_ as a god, it allowed the hell raven to effectively succeed them.”

“Huh.”  The kappa continued to watch the monitor.  “I wonder why they didn’t share.”

“Hard to say.”  Patchouli turned the page in her grimoire.  “Gods are capable of having power far greater than we can ever achieve.  However, their rules are far more strict; the Yatagarasu may have simply been incapable of sharing a body with another mind.”

“Oh…” Minoriko stared at the monitor, bubbles still popping in front of her eyes.  “Reimu looks so sad…”

“Yeah, that’s why I stopped you.”  The spectre nodded. “She’s… going to need your support right now.  I… I’m not the right person for this.”

“Why not?”

Mima stared at the monitor in silence.  The shrine maiden had regained her composure, but the joy in her eyes remained at large.

“...because I don’t think she did anything wrong.  But the only way I can tell her that… would dim that light in her forever.”  She finally looked back at the tired god. “I’ve dimmed enough lights. I’ll tell her what I think when I know it won’t harm her.”

 

Landing on the shrine grounds, Marisa glanced up to see Minoriko shuffle over to the group.  The younger god of the shrine remained in her nightgown, a sleepy smile on her face.

“Well done, well done, you three!”  She stifled a yawn as she approached.  “Marisa dear, I believe your mother wished to talk to you when you have a moment.”

“Ah, thank you, Minoriko.”  The magician gave her a nod before glancing back at Reimu.  “I’ll see you inside, alright?”

Reimu nodded, smiling weakly at her sister.  Placing a hand on her shoulder, Marisa bumped heads with the tiny shrine maiden before walking towards the shrine.

Looking up at her god, Reimu’s smile began to crumble.  Minoriko held her arms out, embracing her shrine maiden.

“You did very well today, dear.”  She whispered, stroking her hair.

“I don’t feel like I did, Divinity.”  Reimu sobbed. “I feel like I failed.”

“We can talk about it in time…”  The god of harvest felt the girl cling tighter.  “But for now… we’re here for you.”

In the depths of Winter, Reimu felt the warmth of Autumn embrace her soul, putting her at ease.  She closed her eyes as exhaustion overtook her, falling asleep in Minoriko’s arms.


End file.
